People of the Sky
, King Dedede, and Taranza seen alongside the six major members of the people of the sky seen in Kirby: Triple Deluxe.]] The People of the Sky are one of the race seen living in Floralia. They made their debut in Kirby: Triple Deluxe and, like the rest of their race, are all female fairies given a flower motif. Their personalities are unknown. Queen Sectonia kidnapped them and their race in her attempt to take over Floralia so she can become the race's goddess. Kirby freed them first after making his way inside Queen Sectonia's castle and then helped them free their own people, defeating the madwoman before she could go too far. Appearance The People of the Sky slightly resemble the fairies of Ripple Star, though their body consists of a head atop a central mass with a grass body surrounding a shapeless core the size of your fist. The People of the Sky have two hands that appear to float on their own yet are still connected to the main body somehow. Like the rest of their race, the People of the Sky are all legless but can apparently move by psychokinetic flight. * The Pink Person of the Sky takes her design from your typical flower. She has seven petals on her head and blond hair to represent the flower's core. Her gem is a rose zicron. She is also the first one saved. (Kirby saves her after making his way into Queen Sectonia's castle.) * The Purple Person of the Sky has an amethyst gem. Her hair covers her eyes, and she has a bud on top of her head. She, along with the blue, yellow, and red ones, can be rescued after Kirby saves the Pink one, and must be saved in order for him to free the White one. * The Blue Person of the Sky has a green band on the bottom of her hair which sprouts up like a violet. She uses a blue sapphire gem. She, along with the purple, yellow, and red ones, can be rescued after Kirby saves the Pink one, and must be saved before the White one can be saved. * The Yellow Person of the Sky takes her design from a sunflower. She has orange hair to represent the sunflower's core. Her gem is gold. She, along with the purple, blue, and red ones, can be saved after Kirby saves the Pink one, and must be saved before the White one can be rescued. * The Red Person of the Sky takes her design from a rose. She has a bud on her head, and her hair covers her left eye. Her gem is a ruby. She can be rescued after Kirby saves the Pink one, and is required for him to access the area where the White one is trapped. * The White Person of the Sky takes her design from a lily. She has multiple buds on her head and small sprouts in the middle of her hair. Her gem is a white pearl. She is the last one saved, since the first five have to be saved beforehand before Kirby can access her area. Trivia *In Kirby: Planet Robobot, the Pink Person of the Sky makes a cameo on a sticker displaying her head (albeit just the face, hair, and petals) and she is shown laughing. *As is the case with the rest of their race, their hands are a bit blob-like, with a definite thumb but varying amounts of fingers. However, this does not hinder the People of the Sky (or the rest of their race) in any way. Category:Kirby Allies Category:Fairies Category:Kirby species